1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the auxiliary vehicle step art and more particularly to a step arrangement that may be bolted to the underside of a vehicle and which arrangement has a pull out step therein movable from a first, retracted position to a second, step position
2. Description of the Prior Art
In many vehicle applications it is desirable to proved a step on the vehicle to allow a person to step thereon in order to facilitate reaching various portions of the vehicle. There have hereto fore been proposed various step arrangements that may be mounted on a vehicle to provide the convenient access to the desired portion of the vehicle. Some of these prior movable step arrangements have provided a step that may be connected to the vehicle and may be positionable under the vehicle, if desired, while the vehicle is being driven and extendable from the vehicle when it is desired to use the step. Many of these movable step arrangements have incorporated complex mechanical systems that increased the cost thereof and/or have required extensive modifications to the vehicles in order to install them. Other step devices have shown systems that, in practice, have not proven to be reliable over long periods of time thereby often resulting in frequent repair or replacement. Still other of such movable steps have not been rugged enough to withstand the heavy use thereof often required in many applications.
Accordingly, it has long been desired to provide a rugged movable step that is conveniently attachable to a vehicle and is comparatively inexpensive to fabricate and is free of complex mechanical components.